1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information system and to a method for selecting and reproducing information, e.g., for supporting employees in motor vehicle workshops.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the existing art, information systems are known that provide, on request, employees in a workshop with information relevant for diagnosis and repair of motor vehicles.
Published German patent application document DE 195 23 483 A1 discloses a computer-supported error diagnosis unit for a complex system, suitable in particular for motor vehicles, and containing a knowledge base having a structure model, a function model, and a fault model.
Published German patent application document DE 103 23 390 A1 describes a human-machine interface (HMI) for a diagnostic system for diagnosing a technical system having a knowledge base and a diagnostic program that provides a first diagnostic result in the form of an initial data packet, having a data converter that, on the basis of a converter configuration, converts the initial data packet into an XML structure and stores it as an XML data file, a data completion unit that analyzes the data of the XML data file and, on the basis of the data of the initial data packet, or after a manual request has been made, reads out further data from the technical system to be diagnosed, and, after a conversion using a completer configuration, stores the XML data file, and having a visualization of the XML elements stored in the XML data file, in the form of an interactive user interface.
Further information management systems and/or diagnostic systems, in particular for use in workshops, are disclosed in US Patent Application Publication 2009/193053, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,330,499, and 6,542,799.